Dont Go My Love!
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: SeamusXOliver fic the summary is inside and agian any error's just tell me cause well my internet was off and well i was going insane and i'll explain later.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or the character's I just torture them a little.

Summary: Seamus has a secret and Oliver doesn't even know. One drunken night and a song at a talent show changes. (My version on why Seamus was so touchy in year six. XD)

Seamus sat backstage waiting for his turn to perform. He had planned everything out the night prior to this event. And now he would have to tell everyone his curse and even risk his friendship with Oliver Wood the Gryffindor keeper. He though back to that night he was sooo drunk and he saw Oliver eyeing him the whole night of the party. He had seen the young Scott in his home town in Ireland going into a club. He had to follow the hot Scottish git.

(Flashback)

Seamus had been wandering the streets of Ireland that summers to find something to do his parent's were out doing some business which was really getting drunk. He was about to sneak into a club called thorn. The owner was his half cousin who was half which half vampire half demon and half angel a weird mix if you ask him but Seamus couldn't complain. He himself was half of those so he figured 'might as well give the neko a good run for his money'. Seamus said in thought. He was getting better at pranks and his cousin loved prank's hell he can out prank the weasly twin's though they had to stop since the incident of people finding out about there incest relationship. And the twin babies they now have which are a handful in it's own right. As he was about to enter when he saw Oliver Wood going and now he went full speed saying I'm here to see victor. My cousin. Seamus had to confirm. As he entered he saw Oliver getting wasted with non-other than his cousin trying to get him to stop. When said cousin saw Seamus he lit up. "Seamus my man did you finally come to see me and talk Artemis and Apollo are getting upset you don't see them" the mutt of darkness rambled like the femme he was though Seamus knew it only his personality he learned that the hard way when he teased him about being a uke and a femme. "Yeah how's it going"? Seamus replied. When Oliver saw him his eye's gasped in surprise. "Thorn? Seamus is your cousin" Oliver practically yelled/slurred. "well yes and if you'll excuse me I will entrust my best mate to you Seamus I must go and kick loki's ass because he was supposed to be here an hour ago" and with that Thorn disappeared in a cloud of sakura blossom's. "you are a vampire" Oliver sounded relieved in a way. Seamus hated to talk about his cursed heritage. " cursed by sage's along time ago my family turned into many thing's" but yeah I'm am what Thorn is but only half. His parent's are the cat demon in the ice region of hell and his mom is tabris angel of free will. She is the seventeenth angel in the bible about Armageddon" Seamus finished and added. "His name is victor by the way". After that Seamus had gotten drunk and one thing lead to another.

(End flashback)

Seamus cursed he planned this all along. He would have a talk with his mutt of a cousin. "Seamus come on your next" Seamus heard Draco yell. Draco was also a vampire so they had become close. Especially after Draco claimed Harry as a mate. "Thanks' mate" Seamus said glumly. Draco had considered Seamus part of his family for some reason and after voldermort died he chose to change and he did in drastic measured which was good cause Harry fell straight for him. "He will understand. He hang's with your cousin for Aengus's sake". Draco said seriously using the Irish god of love name. "Now get out there and claim your man or should I say mate". Draco threatened with a hiss and growl.

"Yeah yeah I'm going damn hybrid" Seamus growled back. Seamus had found that Harry was a werewolf from a guy named oz but no detail on it. Seamus walked to the stage pensive ready and all. He went to the microphone and started as if on cue the pensive went off.

**"Never Too Late"**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Seamus finished the song and said sorry Oliver but before he could bolt Oliver flew with grace to the stage. And hugged and kissed him with full passion. "Oh Seamus why didn't you tell me. Now I have to apologize to Marcuse for denying him and say sorry to dean for beating the hell out of him when he said he liked you". Oliver babbled. Seamus was just to happy.

( time skip)

Seamus and Oliver are happily married with a pack of mutt children. And Harry and Draco also have a pack to. Ron and Hermione are married finally. And dean and Marcuse are together because of a bonding spell gone wrong. Poor them.

A/N: well this is my hp fic hope you like. Written during my lunch hour not bad huh. RR.


End file.
